A Defining Visit
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Upon his return to Netherfield Park Mr. Bingley, worried his foolishness has cost him all chance of a future with Jane, visits the Bennet family. Movieverse


Disclaimer: _Pride and Prejudice_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Jane Austen.

Author's Note: This is a scene from the recent P&P film told from Bingley's point-of-view. (While there were some things in the movie that really annoyed me, I loved Bingley/Jane. They were just totally sweet and cute together. So this is some simple good fluff.) Feedback is welcomed.

* * *

A Defining Visit

I can hardly follow what Mrs. Bennet says. I have never been so nervous, so frightened, so full of uncertainty before in my life. I hold my hat in my hands in a death grip. I try to focus my eyes on the elderly woman, though my glance wanders occasionally to Miss Benn—Jane, whose eyes are lowered and who is silent.

It has been so many months since I've been in her company. Yet I have never been able to forget Jane. So many times I wondered if truly she was indifferent to me, but Darcy was so certain, and I held his advice in the highest regard.

My astonishment was great when he, a few weeks ago, confessed he may have been wrong about Jane's feelings towards me. My shock gave way to growing hope, and then to shame. I realized I had come to rely too greatly on my friend's advice and approval. My fear of my affections for Jane being rejected, based on Darcy's former beliefs, caused me to flee from the one whose side I longed to remain by forever. And I had been miserable during my separation from her. Caroline had tried to bring my attention to many of the ladies of our society, particularly to Miss Darcy. But my heart had stayed behind in Meryton, and I did not mourn the fact that I could not give it to another.

And now, I have returned to Netherfield Park and have worked up the courage to visit the Bennets and, I hope, discover if my foolishness has not cost me too dearly.

Mrs. Bennet's words snap me to attention: "My Jane is still lovely," she says softly.

I blink at her once and then stare at Jane. My eyes lock with hers. Her dark blue eyes are wide and deep. A faint blush graces her cheeks. The sunlight pouring through the window adds a golden glow to her blond hair. I catch my breath, flustered. The look in her eyes holds no reproach, only soft longing; and I know now she has never been indifferent to me.

A lump forms in my throat. "Yes, indeed," I choke an answer to Mrs. Bennet, unable to tear my gaze from Jane. Her sweet, forgiving gaze causes me to feel once again my shame, and I cannot stay. I quickly give some excuse, and bow (or maybe I forget) to the ladies and flee from the house.

In a nearby field I pace relentlessly, my mind in turmoil. And it is in this state that Darcy finds me when he catches up with me.

"Bingley, what are you doing?" he asks after a few moments.

"Did you see her, Darcy?" I look at him.

"Miss Bennet," he replies, knowing of whom I speak, "yes."

"She…she…," I cannot find words.

"Yes, Charles. She loves you."

I stare at him, nod, and resume pacing, my heart now racing. I run a hand through my hair. _She loves me! _ The words dance through my head. _She loves me!_

I do not know how long I linger in the field -- five minutes, an hour -- trying to figure out how to ask Jane for her hand. Darcy tries to help, but nothing I practice sounds right. Prepared or not, I return to Longbourn. Even with my nerves, I walk straight and tall, gazing determinedly ahead as I climb the stairs and knock on the door.

The servant who lets me in looks faintly surprised at my return but simply bows respectfully to me. He leads me again to the parlor and opens the door for me, and I boldly go in. Mrs. Bennet and her daughters are all gathered at the window, obviously aware of my coming again, and stare at me in anticipation.

"Forgive me for my intrusion," I say to them, though my eyes are on Jane, "but I would like to speak with Miss Bennet."

No one moves.

I take a deep breath. "Alone," I add.

"Everyone to the kitchen," Mrs. Bennet says softly.

They all move past me silently; Mrs. Bennet whispers to Jane and swiftly leaves, and the door shuts. It is only Jane and I. For a short moment we look at each other.

I walk across the room, stopping about a foot from her. A new wave of nervousness comes over me, but the pleading of my heart to speak is stronger.

"Miss Bennet…Jane. There is something I must tell you," I say seriously and kneel before her. Her expression remains one of the utmost calm, though her hands shake a little. Returning my attention to her face, I continue, "First, that I have been a fool. I am weak-willed and easily persuaded by others. I hope these faults I have outgrown." I swallow thickly. "Second, that I have never stopped caring for you. I…my heart is, and always will be, yours. And I desire you greatly to become my wife, if you will take me."

My words hang in the air between us, and I can barely draw breath as I gaze up at Jane, waiting with mounting torture on the answer that will define the rest of my life.

The calmness of her expression slowly vanishes as tears well up in her eyes, and her body rocks with the sobs she tries to hold back. I feel the color fading from my face. I have offended her…she will turn me away. Then a glorious smile comes over her face.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" she exclaims.

A slow, disbelieving smile spreads over my own face as her words sink in. Yes, she said yes! I stand as the door bangs open and the rest of the Bennet family rushes in. I do not hear their cries of happiness and congratulations. For the moment Jane and I are alone in our own world, a world of eternal happiness and love.

THE END


End file.
